circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Kage's Quest
Kage's Quest is an upcoming video game starring Phoenix City Chronicles character Kage Manako in a reboot of his adventures in the alternate reality version of Neki-Seraph. It is being developed by series creator Regis Welch on Game Maker 7 and will be released on yoyogames.com upon its completion. Gameplay Kage's Quest is a score-based platformer. Rather that tracking lives, the character completes various events successfully (typically the location of objects or doors to the next room, though some rooms have specific level objectives). Accordingly, failing objectives, or being attacked, causes Kage to lose score points. In addition to basic elements of platforming and occasional puzzle solving, the game incorporates dialogue itself into a sort of mini-game known as Dialogue Sequences. During such an event, Kage must actively move to the dialogue bubble and bounce against it to cause the next bubble to appear, and so on until the end of the sequence, typically signified by the word Success in the final bubble or by a scene change. Also, while the majority of the game is a platformer, the third level more closely resembles a side-scroller as the gravity of the level is turned sideways. Plot The background story as given in the instruction manual... :He had wandered many years since his master first trained him in the Kaze Ryu, a mystical sword art that empowers one's ki with the energy of the wind. Possessing considerable skill, but ever determined to perfect his art, Kage Manako left his homeland to make his sensei proud. : :That bittersweet memory was something the young swordsman clung to tightly in moments of peril. Moments like now. While taking passage on board the airship Sunset Arrow, Kage witnessed a violent and ultimately unsuccessful struggle between the vessel's crew and a mighty whirlwind that seemed to be behaving with malicious intent as it ripped the ship apart. : :Somewhere in the struggle, a man appeared to him whom he was sure he hadn't seen earlier. He was tall, with grayed skin and the strangest golden eyes. : :"I can prevent this storm from killing you, if you wish it," the man had offered with an unsettling grin. :"Of course I'd wish for that!," Kage shot back with annoyance in the heat of the moment. :Just then, the Sunset Arrow exploded into flames, killing all on board as the whirlwind vanished, and the strange man along with it. Kage was indeed unharmed, although his transport was careening fast for the ground below. :There was nothing he could do now but make a break for it. Little did he know, as he landed by chance admist a mysterious ruined city, that his greatest challenges were still to come... Characters * Kage Manako - The hero, a wandering swordsman from Meido whose destiny becomes clear throughout the game. * Ro - A golem which Kage awakens in the ruins of Akakopolis. Ro guides and defends Kage on his journey. * Kisse - A mysterious thief whose true identity may hold a key to Kage's destiny. * Great Djinni Sultan - The lord of all genies, who oversees Kage's journey and knows his true potential. * Wind Wraith - A deceased warrior whose rage at being slain by a hero is awakened by Kage's arrival in his layer. * Kel Al Ba'ad - An evil genie who Kage accidentally empowers before the game begins and must stop in order to return peace to the world. Category:Phoenix City Chronicles